


oh, these dumb illnesses

by ateezie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cancer, Chronic Illness, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Illnesses, M/M, Sad, changki, changkyun can´t protect anymore, fear of not being able to protect, its not constant sad, just sometimes., lol, monsta x - Freeform, muscle illness, nobody will die calm down pls, real love, thanks for reading, they´re both physically sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezie/pseuds/ateezie
Summary: they became too weak to protect II but after all, they´re just friends with benefits anyway..





	oh, these dumb illnesses

being pushed against the wall by your friend of benefits, then start making out and developing even more feelings than you already have; thats absolutely no good.

 

 

 

COMING SOON.

**Author's Note:**

> this will be an actual nice book with great plot that i´ll start to publish soon!!


End file.
